The Patriots
by Hairyman
Summary: The mystery about the Patriots are about to be solved! But what Snake dont know is that he has the Patriots on his neck! chapter three is now up!
1. Intro

METAL GEAR SOLID  
  
THE PATRIOTS  
  
The mystery about the Patriots are about to be solved. But Snake do not know that the Patriots are after him! Will he find out before it's too late?  
  
"What should I do?" Snake wonders. He and Otacon has promised them self to save Olga's child. (For those who don't know who Olga is: she is a character in mgs2) They have intelligence that say's that the Patriots are hiding her child here in London.  
  
"First you must meet Raiden outside Big Ben!" Otacon ordered.  
  
"Raiden? He can't participate in this mission! If he dies, the Patriots will kill the child!"  
  
"I know, but can we make this alone? You know, he did really survive the big shell incident!!"  
  
"But where is the child? That is why we are here, remember!"  
  
"She is on a factory right outside the city, but go and meet Raiden now!"  
  
Snake heads down to the Big Ben and there stands Raiden, he seems some kind of sad!  
  
"What is it? Has something happened?" Snake asks. He can remember the big shell incident. He and Raiden become good friends there!  
  
"Nothing, I really hope we can make this. You know, it was real frightening for me at the big shell. It was my first field mission!"  
  
"Yeah, I had the same feeling after the Shadow Moses. Because I felt really used, just like you were."  
  
"Hmrrph" He says while he starts to walk to a car that stands parked behind them!"  
  
"Ok, let's go!" 


	2. The Factory

When they arrive at the factory, they understand why the Patriots chose to hide her here! It is a nuclear-power plant and the security is tight!  
  
"Otacon, what shall I do? There are posted guards everywhere and I can see that something is going on!" Snake asks.  
  
"Hmm, as you can see the only way to get in is trough the front gate, but you can get in by the river side!"  
  
"Raiden tune in! But Otacon, like I always says: Some beauty sleep has never hurt someone!"  
  
"No Snake, we can't afford to be seen! Raiden, do you copy?"  
  
"Yeah, what shall I do?" he answered.  
  
"Almost nothing, you must distract the guards to make Snakes job easier!"  
  
Raiden went to the guards while Snake sneaks to the river side to infiltrate the power plant from there.  
  
"Yo, what's going on?" Raiden asks while he offers some drugs.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. ehh.. We are.. Are. ehh.." Raiden sees down at the guards pants (and that moment he never forget) then he gets something white and wet in his face. (More details are not necessary) And the liquid dried in Raidens face.  
  
"Raiden, this is Otacon. The liquid you have in you face is dangerous. You have to press the action button rapidly to survive."  
  
Raiden begins to press the acion button, but he is misunderstanding, he is pressing his peni..., not the action button that is on the wall beside him!  
  
Then Snake comes from nowhere and he press the "correct" action button so many times that Raiden survives.  
  
"ohh, thank you! I could not have survived whit out you!"  
  
"No problem" he said. Solid Snake thinks the whole situation is embarrassing, but can not avoid tickling. He gets serious again and they starts the whole plan again! But this time I went successful.  
  
"Otacon, we're in! There seem to be nobody here! How come?"  
  
"I don't know, but it smells "fish" or something. (Otacon has never been as great as Mei Ling) just stay on your guard!" snake turn off his codec and starts to investigate the place.  
  
"Raiden, stay here while I search for the child. It's important that we goes alone. If you must move to somewhere else call me on the codec."  
  
"Ok, but why?" and Raiden hears an "hmmmrrph" and he understands that he should not question Snake.  
  
"If you die, the child dies. Got it? We must be on the safe side!" 


	3. Olga?

Snake goes to a control panel. There he sees some pictures there and all of them is of a new type of metal gear.  
  
"Otacon, you wont believe what I just have seen! Lot's of pictures of some kind of new metal gear!" he forced out of his mouth. It was hard for him to believe this.  
  
"Really, Can you say something more?"  
  
"Hmm, it seems like it is an airplane and it stands something here about the GW system!"  
  
"Really, that's amazing, but they can't have the new metal gear here! Are u sure, is it really a new metal gear? If it is, try to find out where it is housed!"  
  
"Yeah, but aren't we here for the kid?" Snake took up one of his cigarettes, like he always do when he is nervous.  
  
"You have absolutely right there, I should check on the whole thing. Just tell Raiden about this, will you?"  
  
".." Snake goes back to Raiden and explains the whole case.  
  
Then they go to up some stairs. And they do not meet any "bad guys" until they get up! There were two guards there, one man and one woman. Snake suddenly seemes very paralyzed.  
  
"What is it, Snake?" Raiden whispered. He can not under stand why Snake become like that.  
  
"Just look at that woman. Do you recognise her?" Snake took up his second cigarette.  
  
"No.. Ehh.. I don't understand!"  
  
"Don't you see, it is Olga." Then the codec starts to beep.  
  
"Hi, I have two news, one bad and one good! The good one first?" says Otacon from the other end.  
  
"Nhaa, come on. Just speak out!"  
  
"Olga is alive, but she is also one of the Patriots!"  
  
"Really, then this must be a setup!!!" Snake starts to tremble like he's going to explode.  
  
"Snaaake, Raiden get out of there now."  
  
Raiden is already on his way out, but the brave Snake is doing something else! And he really says something weird.  
  
"No, not me, I just pull the automatic!!" and Snake starts to shot at them. "Fuck you Raiden, come back right now." But Olga is already gone, but not the guard. (the guard are now many guards, about 10.) Five of the guards have ak-47 while the five others have socom. Raiden takes up his sword and manage to kill thereof them.  
  
"Ohh, Raiden.. Can you please fight like a man whit a gun?" As we know: Snake doesn't like swords and knives. Snake shots five of them, but the two of the survivors have grenades.  
  
"AAHHHRRG" said the guard while he blows him self, a friend and the rest of the room in the air. 


	4. One year later

One year later...  
  
One later, Snake is reading "Times": Today it is exactly one year since the terror action against a nuclear power plant outside London. Parts of London are still evacuated after the explosion. The police said (back then) that a fire started in a control room, and the firefighters could not stop it. Today we know that the fire was caused by some kind of explosion, likely by terrorists. Next week the government will hold a press conference where they will release some information about the terrorists, who they are and how they're going to take them. So now it is just to wait."  
  
"Otacon, do you think they know that we are involved?" Snake asks. HE and Raiden and of course Otacon are sitting in a bar in New York.  
  
"I don't know. Let's hope not. By the way I found out some more about the new metal gear." And Otacon gives them a sign that say's they should switch over to nanocommunications.  
  
"The new metal gear, as you said snake, is a flying weapon. To be precise, it's a satellite! But this metal gear has no nuclear weapons; nothing to protect it self whit, just the GW system. So I would guess that another type of metal gear is under construction. But that I have already confirmed. Both of the metal gears prototypes are housed on a military HQ right outside San Francisco. But the only way to get there are trough the air. So both of you, listen Snake, have to infiltrate the HQ whit two parachutes. I can fly you over there whit my helicopter, that's no problem. The security is very tight and you have to land in the sea about 500 meters from the facility. I will come after you, somehow! The HQ has ten floors under the ground and the metal gears are, of course, in the floor -10. We can not destroy the metal gears. We have to implant a virus I have created. The only way to install the virus is by a computer that is in there. The exact location is not known and we can not find out before we get there!"  
  
"Hmm, ok. How should we find out where the computer is?"  
  
"Like the Big Shell, you have to log on to a node to get a map over the facility! By the way, this time it won't be terrorist that holds the metal gear, but the government. So try not to kill anybody unless it is necessary. Got it Snake?"  
  
"Yeah, but Olga is one of the Patriots, right. Wouldn't that say it is a change that Olga is there?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe it is her that stands in charge for the security! Let us go home me!"  
  
Otacon, Snake and Raiden drives home to Otacon in a very rusty car. To be more precice: a Norwegian car called troll.  
  
"Ahh, do you still have this car, hehehe!" Snake says while he laughs.  
  
"Yeah, in fact I do! It was not necessary to something like that!" Otacon cries.  
  
"You shouldn't say much either. You always complain about my relationship to my cigarettes!"  
  
"SNAKE, I don't like that tone."  
  
"Oh no, bad for you! So, do you still live whit your parents?" Snake asks  
  
"No, you know very well that I don't have a real family! Damn you!!" Raiden tries to calm the whole situation down whit some tricks he learned on TV, but Otacon hits Snake in his face.  
  
"AAAAAAARHHHG, you shouldn't have done that! Now it's time for revenge. Besides I have never liked you and your proverbs." And then snake takes up a hammer.  
  
"noooooooooo, don't do that!" Raiden shouts out and he covers Otacon, but it is too late. Snake hits Raidens head so hard hat Raiden blacks out.  
  
"ohhh, see what you have done! That is so typical you; violence is the answer to everything!" Otacon claims.  
  
"It was you that started!!!!!!"  
  
Luckily nothing more happens between Snake and Otacon!  
  
* Some weeks later:  
  
"Snake and Raiden, it's time to jump. Snake, you have the discs?" The three guys are now over the HQ and are about to jump from the helicopter. The weather is terrible, almost impossible to fly, so it is a great risk to jump now, but there is no way back.  
  
"Raiden, you first. You take all the weapons and Snake takes all the rations."  
  
"What about my cigarettes?" Snake asks and his eyes have an expression that's say: Ahhhrg, can't...live.without..cigarettes!'  
  
"I can take them whit me, but will you take the chance." Otacon has no choice than to take the cigarettes whit him. He has some bad experiences whit that!  
  
Then Raiden and Snake jumps...... 


End file.
